


About Ako and Rinko's Kiddo's Name

by AimingSashimiG



Series: Married RinAko [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Names, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Ako and Rinrin have a child. Naturally the descendant of darkness must have a fitting name.This fic is mostly an explanation for the name I decided to give RinAko's kid, which I will use in later fics.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Married RinAko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065281
Kudos: 8





	About Ako and Rinko's Kiddo's Name

When Sayo had heard that Rinko had finally given birth, she had rushed to her home as soon as possible. She’d even gone as to ask her wife’s friend Moca for a ride. That would definitely be a mistake. But being late to meet the child of two of her precious bandmates, important friends, and chosen family would have been a worse one.

When Sayo arrived, let in by Lisa, Ako was holding her baby as high as she could, narrating that she was “the chosen one who will unite noob-accepting wholesome gamers with bitterly-competitive edgy ones,” or some such nonsense. Surprisingly, the baby was quiet and almost seemed attentive. It lent just a bit of credence to the Roselia fans who described Ako herself as a baby, Sayo thought.

“Ako-san, Rinko-san, good afternoon. I hope I’m not imposing,” Sayo greeted.

“Good afternoon, Sayo-chan,” Rinko replied.

“Oh, Sayo-nee, you’re finally here! Now I can introduce our kidddo, uh… heir of darkness to you!” Ako said excitedly, “We cape up with a super cool name, just like she deserves!”

“What exactly is this cool name you came up with,” Sayo asked, a little worried.

She had good reason to doubt Ako and Rinko’s naming sense. When the two had decided they didn’t want to wait for the Japanese government to legalize gay marriage to be part of the same family and instead use an old work around where Rinko started her own family and “adopted” Ako, they needed a new last name.

Of course, Ako’s taste being very edgy was a given, but Sayo, Lisa and Yukina had thought that Rinko would counter her wife’s suggestions. They had forgotten who finished Ako’s edgiest sentences. The drummer and pianist had settled on the last name Kuramoto, meaning dark origin.

Sayo was terrified the child’s name would be similarly… unique. She was almost as surprised as relieved when Ako replied, “She’s named Mako.”

Mako. What a thankfully normal name. Suitable for both boys and girls. Tested by countless other kids.

And then Sayo saw the birth certificate on the table. The character for ‘ko’ was the same one in Rinko’s name, meaning girl. Normal enough, and it gave the family an extra link in their names.

But the character for ‘ma’ was not the usual ‘sincerity’ or ‘ten thousand.’ No, this ‘ma’ meant demon. It was a character well known to anyone who read fantasy manga, showing up whenever the demon king made an appearance. Ako and Rinko had decided to name their child “The Demon Girl of Dark Origin.”

And Sayo knew that convincing Mako’s parents that such a name was anything but positive would prove completely fruitless.

“That’s a very… interesting choice, Ako-san, Rink0-san. Greetings, Kuramoto-san,” Sayo said, breaking her silence. She waved at the baby, who looked back curiously.

“Don’t worry, my little demon,” Ako said to the baby in her arms, “That woman is your aunt Sayo. She’s a kickass gaymer just like me and Rinrin, so you should greet her.”

Ako placed, Mako against Sayo’s chest, the guitarist quickly bringing her arms hup to secure the child. The baby made some very adorable baby noises. They made about as much sense as the monologue Ako was rambling earlier.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kuramoto-san,” Sayo said to the baby, who was much less troublesome than the guitarist had expected, given her parentage. Maybe Rinko’s genes were enough to make a well-behaved child. “You certainly are the cutest demon child I’ve met.”

“She really is cute, isn’t she,” Rinko said, “It’s a little deceptive. When she was a little hungry earlier, she wailed as loud as any banshee out there until I have her what she wanted. I bet that deception would make a valuable tool for pub stomping at the arcade…”

“Perhaps. But what if your child doesn’t like gaming?” Sayo asked.

Ako and Rinko looked at Sayo as if she had suggested their child had two heads. Somehow, Mako managed to join them in the stare.

“Me and Rinrin were helping her play Super Mario Bros earlier, Sayo-nee. She did nearly as well as Lisa-nee,” Ako informed.

“Never mind then,” Sayo said, “In that case, I look forward to the day I can play NFO with you, Kuramoto-san.”

Mako gurgled in response while Ako gave a thumbs up and Rinko smiled approvingly. Perhaps having a demon child in your life could be a good thing, Sayo reflected.

(Many years later, Sayo would reconsider that thought as corpse was being tea bagged in a high-level NFO PvP area)

**Author's Note:**

> The kanji:  
> 暗元 - Kuramoto  
> 魔子 - Mako


End file.
